


Hyperbole

by shrift



Category: The Authority
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now is definitely the time for hyperbole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyperbole

"Jesus fucking Christ, this is the worst thing I have ever smelled," Midnighter said.

Apollo looked dubious, but Midnighter noted that he was holding baby Jenny at arm's length. "Do you think now is really the time for hyperbole?"

"It's in the top ten," Midnighter insisted. "That smell should not come out of someone this small. We should call the CDC and report her as a biohazard."

Jenny was tiny in Apollo's broad hands, naked but for a sagging diaper, her face scrunched and bright red.

"Oh, the indignity," Apollo said. Jenny wailed.

Gently, Midnighter said, "I hear you, kid."


End file.
